


Savin me

by rosalina2124



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Nick gets hurt out in the feild will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most??? LyricsPrison gates won't open up for meOn these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four wallsThese iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is you, come please, I'm callin'And, oh, I scream for youHurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standingAnd teach me wrong from rightAnd I'll show you what I can beSay it for me, say it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind meSay it if it's worth saving me
Kudos: 8





	Savin me

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Ellie and I try to relax. I don’t really want to be here,but it’s not like I have a choice. I have a piece of shrapnel in my back,meaning I have to get it removed. She was going to take it out on scene,I asked her to,but I’m glad she didn’t now,we’re looking at X rays,it’s fairly deep,which makes me nervous. “Easy Nicky,just take a breath babe”she says as I sense Lucia approach me from the other side. She’s here as well,El called her once we got to the hospital,and I’m glad she is,she provides a sense of calm in the storm. “We’re here hermanito,you’ll be alright”she says squeezing my hand. I nod and try to listen to what the doctor is saying,I know they’ll help with information as well. 

“Your very lucky Nick,it’s in there deep,but it hasn’t seemed to have done a lot of damage,I’ll be able to remove it in here,then we can send you home,I’m going to go get a few things around and I’ll be back”she says removing her gloves and throwing them away,then she leaves. She introduced herself as Dr.Jennings earlier,I think,so much has been going on since we’ve gotten here. I’m over everything right now,I’m tired,I just want to go home,get some sleep,I’ve been poked and prodded enough. I let them get me comfortable,laying me on my side,and I let out a shaky breath,I’m hurting. “I know it hurts Nicky,we’ll get you taken care of little brother,can you get me a few paper towels El”she says,the last part directed Ellie,I know what she’s going to try,it helps sometimes when I’m in pain.

I see her nod,then she leaves for a moment leaving us in the quietness of the late night.I feel her get up on the bed beside me at this point,sitting beside me. She takes my hands in hers,rubbing softly,grounding me. “I’m scared Luc,I know the doc says it’s in there deep,and there’s not a lot of damage,but I’m afraid of her getting in there and it ends up being worse than we thought”I murmur,my mind is racing with worry. “I know Nicky,you’ll be alright,we’ll be here,no matter what”she says kissing me on the head. She’s in older sister mode right now,getting me taken care of and safe is the most important thing. I’m sort of suprised she’s letting Ellie help with me,but then again she knows that she cares about me,which makes a difference.

At this point I hear the door open and she slips in quietly with a few damp paper towels and a bottle of water. She comes over and sits on my other side,then Lucia directs her on what to do. “Would you like a little bit of water babe”she asks as I see her unscrew the cap. “I think so El,I can at least try”I murmur as I let them sit me up a little bit. I drink a few sips,then I have had enough and they get me back onto my side. Then they place a damp paper towel against the back of my neck,and I relax,it helps. I find myself slipping between sleep and wakefulness as they talk among themselves quietly,and before I know it the doctor is back with the nurse,it’s time.

I let them get me onto my stomach,with a little protest,I was sleeping,sort of,now I have to be awake for this. “Shh I know little brother,I’m sorry but we need to get this done”she says squeezing my shoulder lightly as I relax. I feel a little bit of coolness against my skin,antiseptic,then it’s time for the needle. “OK honey,I’m going to go ahead and give you the local alright,it’ll sting a little bit,but it’ll be quick,look at your sister if you need to”she says as I do so,turning my focus to her and El. I feel a little pin prick,then a burning sensation,then I can’t feel anything. It goes quickly from there,I feel some tugging,a rush of blood,pressure,then it’s done. “OK that parts done honey,I’m going to put you on antibiotics to be safe,I’ll also prescribe you pain meds,you shouldn’t need them after tomorrow,but you’ll be sore for a few days”she says as I sense her place gauze over the wound,taping it down,covering the stitches. “Ok when do I need to come back to get the stitches removed”I say finding my voice,I need to know. “I would say in about a week,I’m going to go work on getting you discharged alright,I’ll be back shortly”she says as I let them get me onto my back.   
She puts a blanket over me this time as I see the doctor leave,it’s going to be awhile I’m guessing. “Try to sleep Nicky,we’ll be here,we’ll wake you when it’s time to go”she says carding a hand through my hair lightly. I close my eyes and before I know it I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if we’ll get through this.


End file.
